pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Frost Dimension
The Frost Dimension is the 5th dimension in Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels, taking place in an icy dimension which freezes your plants. The lawn is 9x5, as usual, but the ice coviring it may allow difficulties. However, you start off with the Heat-shroom, and they do appear on your lawn like Flower Pots on roof on the first few levels, so things shouldn't be too hard until they don't appear at the beginning of the level. Game description What if the Ice Age had lasted much much longer? Well, this dimension should prove some things. A lawn covered in sleek ice, and zombies which have adjusted to these conditions, we shall test our skills in the Frost Dimension! Effects on the game The ice freezes your plants, unless using something such as the Heat-shroom, Torchwood, or Flaming Pea. Frozen Plants also don't freeze. For that reason, most of them are unlocked here. However, some Zombies like Snow Plow Zombies and Ice Skater Zombies can remove the ice, while Zombonis will replenish it. New plants Plants here such as the Heat-shroom, Torchwood, and Flaming Pea, are unlocked to heat up your plants, disabling freezing. Similarly, ice-based plants, such as Pine Freeze, Chilly Pepper, Cherfreeze, and Ice Queen Pea are given, some of them being frozen variants of normal Plants. Aside from that is the Forget-Me-Shot, Bamboo Shoot, Beet, Boxwood, Bananarang, and Pea Pod. 8 original plants, unseen before are unlocked, although this is the first appearance of Chilly Pepper, Bamboo Shoot, Beet, Flaming Pea, and Ice Queen Pea in 2D. New Zombies All Zombies here are resistant to the ice on the floor, making that be the difference between Frozen Zombies, Snow Cone Zombies, and Wooly Bucket Zombies from Basic Zombies, Conehead Zombies, and Buckethead Zombies. Eskimo Zombies though, are also immune to freezing, as well as the Zombonis. Zombie Bobsled Teams though, can be frozen, but not by the ice below. Snow Plow Zombies and Ice Skater Zombies will either destroy or wear away the ice. Ice Cream Zombies can't freeze from the ice below, although it is unknown why. List of Levels Speeches Given Day 1 *Crazy Dave: Wow! It just got a lot colder in here! How do the plants here even survive? *Parallel Dave: Maybe the Heat-shrooms scattered around the lawn explain something. Maybe they stop the plants from freezing? *Crazy Dave: Well I'm not going to spend all this time snuggling with some Heat-shrooms for a living! I'm gonna need some winter clothes! *Parallel Dave: Well, seems you're gonna have to handle the zombies for now. I better make sure Crazy Dave isn't making excuses to eat frozen food off the floor. Seeya! Day 2 *Crazy Dave: *now in heavy winter clothing* Alright, I think I have gotten the temperatures taken care of. Now to go find that frozen bacon I found yesterday! *Parallel Dave: Some people never learn, now do they? Day 15 *Zomboss: Well it seems you're plantation forces have avoided permafrost quite well now, haven't they? Don't worry. If the hypothermia doesn't get you, the Gargantuar will. *Crazy Dave: What was he saying? *Parallel Dave: Keep your winter clothes on. *Crazy Dave: That's good, they're cozy anyway! Trivia *All plants except Fire Plants appear in the final level, the reason they don't is because they will counter the ice plants. **However, Heat-shroom is in, because it's a necessity, and Habanero is in, as it is instant use. ***However, Heat-shroom doesn't stop the effect of ice plants. Category:Areas Category:Dimensions Category:Frost Dimension Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Dimensional Travels Category:Comp's Creations